The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a hybrid power plant and, more specifically to operational control of the hybrid power plant.
Hybrid power plants (e.g., including a combination of internal combustion engines such as gas engines and gas turbines) generate power utilizing a combination of different resources. These resources may generate various emissions (e.g., nitrogen oxides (NOx), carbon monoxide (CO), ammonia (NH3)). Given the number of components within the hybrid power plant, there may be a new to improve the monitoring and operation of the hybrid power plant to improve its efficiency.